Faded Want Of Separation
by Emey
Summary: Kyo has a twin. Shes been in a coma for most of theirs lives. Why is Kyo so upset with her? And why does Akito seem so frightened of the girl?
1. Prolouge

Okay, if this is the only thing you've ever read by me then you have no clue how my brain works. It's currently 2:45 I'm listening to music and playing a game. Suddenly a random plot bunny became ensnared in one of my mind traps. So here I am trying o work out if I want the meeting of the twins in chapter one or two. Anyway, I'll know by the end of the chapter, and for those of you who read my stuff regularly familiar faces will show up eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this show. They belong to their creator, I only own Bane.

Faded Want Of Separation

Shigure answered the ringing phone as Kyo stomped out the door ignoring his cousin's yelling. He frowned the orange cat had been acting weird lately. No one, not even the innocent Tohru had been able to get him to talk about whatever was bothering him. It was almost dinnertime and the sun was setting. The sun battled against the dog's eyes as he continued to watch his young charge retreat upon a steady gait. "Hello, Shigure, is everything okay over there?" Hatori, that was odd. Usually he was the one calling the dragon. "No, there's no problem. Kyo's been acting weird though. He seems to be brooding over something." The other man replied into the phone. There was a small pause, pure silence, then the sound of a door opening and closing. "Did you tell him yet? Did you Hari-san!" it was Ayame's voice. His friends knew something and he had been left out. "That's odd," the dragon replied calmly, "we recently received word that Bane has awoken. The details were very vague, but supposedly she woke up and called…for Kyo."

Okay, this is the first time I've done a major in form prologue. I know it's really short, but chapter one is already working itself out and I wont take me long at all. And chapter seven for where looking turns to found is on the way as well.


	2. Chapter One Meeting

Here's the actual chapter one. I decided to have a very brief concentrated meeting and break it off from there, why because I'm tired. This is written the same night as the prologue, and its now 4:16. So long time up from around this same time yesterday. An issue with my 'son' prevented normal amount of sleep so I'm running dangerously close to empty. And I want to inform you people I haven't watched the whole series yet, and even if I had, I don't really care about Kyo's actual background. In this his mother is a foreigner with a rich mother herself. Thus Bane was allowed to live off medical equipment, and is given money to buy clothes and other things when she awakens. Anyway enough with my bitching I'm posting this and getting to bed.

Disclaimer: Look at the prologue.

Faded Want Of Separation

Shigure was stunned she was awake. How could that be? It had been said that there was no chance of her ever recovering. Whatever miracle it had been that caused this wasn't over yet it seemed as Hatori went on about she had been flown over and he had been assigned to pick her up from the airport. "I didn't recognize her at all at first. She's gotten so tall. It'll be a chore finding clothing for her. She had sunglasses on, so it wasn't until we were in the car and she took them off that I noticed her eye color. She has her brothers eyes." The dragon explained coolly. Shigure was dumbstruck by the onslaught of information. She was here in Japan so soon? Was that even legal? "Me And Ayame are bringing her over. She refuses to wait any longer and threatened to get Momiji to show her the way if we didn't bring her ourselves." "Oh really! Well, I'll tell Tohru she'll need to know so we be properly prepared." The dog replied now warming up to the thought of seeing his younger cousin again. It had been years sense he had last gone to visit her. Before he had even thought he'd be living with the girls twin in his house. He said good-bye and hung up rather abruptly going to inform Tohru of the extra guests.

"So they know I'm here, and on the way then. I wonder what all of them will be like now." A rich voice commented from the back seat. The girl sat in the middle looking up and playing with the ends of the snake's hair, "You two are certainly different then all those years ago." She was wearing a black t-shirt with a deep red rose imprinted on it she had ripped off the sleeves. She paired it with baggy black paints with red threads. (Tripps, I love those pants I have like 3 pairs in different colors.) She had gone shopping first thing. A gift from her grandmother was getting her clothing now that she was awake. She had a small pack of things with her she had a laptop, and an mp3 player. That's all she felt she needed to carry along. Most of her stuff had been left back at the main house though. She twisted the long silver strands around her fingers and sighed, she was feeling very left out of life. It was natural to feel like that though. The older cousins in the car admired her without her knowing it. In a litter matter of a few days she had built up who she was. She loved music, she wore mostly black, she had makeup down, and could fight very well. Her hair fell in a pattern down her mid back set in a ponytail and then braided into several little sections. Her bangs held free will over her face framing it rather messily. She plugged the earphones into her now pierced ears and listened to some American music that would kill the snake or dragons ears if they even dared to listen. Her head bobbed slightly to the beat causing her bangs to fall into her eyes and around her shoulders. She stopped playing with Ayame's hair and leaned back against the seat. It wasn't much longer till they arrived at the main house.

Shigure had warned Tohru of the extra guests, conveniently as Yuki was walking across the doorway. At hearing Bane's name he froze. "She just seemed to give up, they said she was never going to wake up. It's very sudden. Her grandmother on her father's side was the one supposedly taking care of her, and has fixed her up with stuff. However she wants nothing to do with the girl so she's been flown over here." The dog explained solemnly. It saddened him to know that the girl who had once been a small light in the darkness of the family was so uncared for. For sure she still had that light, she had to have it or she wouldn't have returned to them. The rat walked into the kitchen "Bane…is awake?" he asked slowly as if he wasn't sure what to make of the news "Does Kyo know about it?" Suddenly a pair of hands slipped over his vision, and a voice smiled at him "Guess who?" Yuki frowned "Ayame get your hands off of me." Then a light giggle not from the same voice "Who ever said the one to ask was the one who's hands held sight?" she let him go and stepped back. He turned looking at her over his shoulder coolly, and replied "Nine times out of ten." She shook her head and looked at Tohru. Who immediately sprang to attention "Oh my, you must be Bane? Welcome, I'm sure you have things you want to talk about with the guys so I'll stay out of the way for now!" she then started to turn and spun back face turning an interesting red "My names Tohru Honda! If you need anything you can just ask me!" she stuttered out. Bane just gave off a 'what the hell is up with her' look and bowed lightly "I'm Bane Sohma, pleasure to meet you." she righted herself and looked around the room at all the faces. It felt good to be back from the cold and dark. She wanted to see her brother though. And as if on cue, the red headed cat walked through the door. Red eyes locked with an exact copy of themselves. And the world seemed to stop for two different people for two different reasons.


	3. Chapter Two Leaving

Hey I'm back again. I don't even know if anyone's reading this. So I keep this short. I'm happy I received word today that someone close to me might be moving back into my city!

Kyo scoffed "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the states." Bane sighed, "I still don't know what I ever did to you that makes you act the way you do." The redhead shrugged ignoring his twin grabbing something from the counter top and walked back out. Tohru blinked and looked from the door he had left from and then to Bane's down-turned face. She felt very sorry for the girl. Yuki walked out as well. Ayame hugged the girl slightly "You'll be fine, he's just shocked I'm sure." He reassured the younger girl. She tugged out of his embrace "No, he's very distressed, but it's not his fault. He's always been that way. He will always refuse to deal with something like this." She looked over at Tohru who was still working on cooking "You mind if I watch?" she asked leaning against the counter by the slightly shorter girl. Tohru looked over at Bane "No, I'm sorry Kyo's acting so cruel." The other older men left to keep from being distracting. "Its fine," Bane replied her red eyes turning toward the floor; "I don't need other people worrying over me and him. He's my twin I can take care of my own position with him." Tohru nodded "He's really not that bad." She replied with a bright smile. Bane couldn't help but smile back. Tohru tilted her head "Do you want to help?" she asked motioning to where she was cutting vegetables. Bane's eyes widened a bit, she had never cooked before, she paused a second then smiled again softly "Sure I'll help."

It wasn't long before they had dinner mostly done. Tohru asked Bane to go tell everyone it was time to start rounding themselves up. Bane nodded and headed off not having to go far to find Ayame, Hatori, and Yuki. They were in the living room Ayame was pining over an old high school tale with Yuki pinned under one arm while the other flailed about dramatically. The rat's eye twitched in annoyance. "Tohru says its time that everyone start gathering up." She said after watching for a few more seconds. The guys simply shuffled over to the table in the other room. Bane watched them go before moving on to find the wayward cat, and dog.

She had searched several parts of the house before she came to Shigure's study. And she stopped upon hearing her name in the middle of a few other words. She couldn't make out most of what they were saying, but she distinctly heard a very loud 'And why the hell does she have to stay here?' Bane was saddened by the comment, however she had half expected him not to want her around. She knocked, walking in after a few second. The other side of the desk was taken up with the two people. Her hands tangled a few of her finger into her back belt loop, "It's time to come out for dinner." She stated quietly. Not dejected, she wouldn't let on that she had heard her brother. However, she did seem lost in her own little world on the way to the rest of the group.

Dinner was almost an awkward time, some people found comfort in talking. Bane was mostly silent; except for the random questions that Aya or Shigure threw her way she sat in her spot looking down and seeming dead to the world. Kyo didn't seem to notice much at all sense he wasn't exactly the happiest about this turn of events. Bane looked up at Aya to answer another question, and caught sight of him glaring at the snake. Bane answered the question slightly longer then she had the last few she'd been asked. Tohru brightly added a few questions as well. Bane smiled lightly at the whole group. She was thankful about the whole deal. Getting to come and see the family she had known as a child. She did wish that she could stay, but she didn't feel right about it. Maybe someday she could stay there, be with them, with him. Now wasn't the time for it though. He was hurting too much for her to come in and cause more. The rest of the dinner went rather quickly, and without much trouble. There was one incident of Yuki and Kyo getting worked up and yelling their respective insults. Bane winced at first upon hearing them, but it seemed only natural sense they had been at it from practically birth.

Everyone seemed to be sitting around doing next to nothing it had started raining causing Kyo to go into a grouchy mood. Tohru was running about keeping him and Yuki under control sense Kyo would most defiantly start another fight, and he was in no condition for it. Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure had formed their normal trio and were off in another room talking. Bane was sitting against a wall in the same room as the other kids her age. She looked from her brother, to her cousin who was doing homework, to the new girl living with them who was walking back into the room with a blanket for the other cat. Kyo muttered thanks taking the offered blanket and rolled over facing the back of the couch he was curled up on. Bane removed herself from her spot and started to wander off toward the room with the older men. Kyo noticed his sister's departure, and lazily got up to follow for a distance. Bane let him alone, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He punched the wall "God damn it! Why the hell did you have to get up?" he yelled. Bane jumped not expecting him to have been following her. She turned as the door to Shigure's study slid open. "I don't know." She replied simply. He glared heatedly at her maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was just the fact he was on sensory overload, but either way he was pissed off "You didn't have to come here!" Bane shook her head, "I know that. I have no intention of staying. Hatori…could you take me to see Akito? Please." She looked up at the dragon solemnly. His showing eye widened she wanted to see him by her own choice, why? That could be a death wish. He nodded though as uneasy as he was. Ayame seemed faint, and clutched onto Shigure. The dog frowned "Why?" he nearly whispered. Bane shook her head "Because I need to." Kyo glared at her again "You're being stupid." She looked back "I've always been stupid. Maybe once you wont have to be alone." She replied and walked out the door, and into the rain. She stopped letting it wash over her, her knees trembled and she got into the car. At least this way she could sit. It wasn't long until Hatori came back to the car as well. He had left Aya inside, must have told him to stay the night she reasoned. The drive back was calm, almost too much so. Bane watched the rain listless much like her brother was bound to be back at Shigure's house. Hatori sighed, "You don't have to see him you know." Bane glared sharply up at the older man "You don't know what I'm thinking." She said softly, almost a complete contrast to her look. It was scary, how detached the girl was. He guessed it was fault of her condition. They pulled up to the main compound in a short amount of time, Bane going strait for Akito's sanctuary. She didn't knock, she stepped in, and she closed the door before Hatori was able to enter after her. She locked it from the inside.

It wasn't until hours later that the second cat of the Zodiac was back out of the closed off room. She had a large bruise under her right eye. Hatori asked what Akito had done Bane replied nothing she hadn't asked him to do. The dragon looked bewildered at the statement. Either she was lying, or she had asked something that had gotten on Akito's bad side. Something that was very easy to do. He hadn't expected her to go there alone. She was quiet after that, and in the morning she was gone again.


End file.
